


I Want To Break Free

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Questionable Mental Health, Vampires, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Sebastian is a Vampire in search for a partner, he stumbles upon Mark Webber, a young father in an abusive relationship.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 7





	I Want To Break Free

He was hungry.

Seb was licking his lips as his hands caressed his belly.

But he wasn’t hungry for food. No, he wanted sex, he wanted a baby.

The problem was, he had no human partner to conceive with. And strong human men who didn’t care about coupling with a vampire were hard to find these days.

Stupid Christian beliefs.

And that’s why somehow, he found himself in an Australian supermarket, with prey all around. There were a lot of men around him, ready for the taking.

He walked the aisles, looking for someone he could perhaps take home.

He purred as he saw a tall rough-looking man with sun-kissed skin, bright hazel eyes, dark hair and a little bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks. That man was perfect to sire a child with him.

* * *

Mark didn’t really know why he went with the young blonde who’d approached him outside the supermarket, but he thought it was because he needed to escape from Ann's abuse.

She’d been abusing him since they got married, telling everyone he deserved to be hit because he was a disgusting man with perverted thoughts who would have sex with babies if he could get his hands on one.

He wanted to leave her, but every time she got lawyers to turn him away. And going with the sexy young man who was obviously no child, seemed like a way out.

The young man took him to a secluded motel, where their night of passion began.

The Aussie hadn’t felt so much pleasure in ages. It felt as if his new sexual partner knew all of his buttons even though they just met. He slowly made love to the pale body beneath him, his cock buried inside of a warm slicked-up hole.

The pleasure was nearly overwhelming.

“I know you want to cum inside of me.” a sweet husky voice whispered inside his ear. “Cum. Pump my ass full. _I want it_.”

The dark-haired man cried out as he emptied his load inside the man beneath him. He kept fucking his sperm inside, as if something, a strange power of some sorts, was driving him to keep fucking the young blonde. It forced his body to cum multiple times and pretty literally empty his balls inside of the blonde.

He felt like his balls had shrunken.

After cuming an 8th time, Mark felt his body go numb. He breathed heavily, he had no more stamina left, he was officially spent. He couldn’t have any more sex.

His partner had orgasmed 4 times and kissed the Aussie as the taller man lay there. He was smirking. “I’m Sebastian, by the way.”

“Sebastian...” the tan-skinned man whispered.

“You were such a virile man.” Sebastian said, placing another kiss on pink lips. “Thank you for this night. It was deliciously amazing.”

Mark felt nails digging in his left hip as he felt himself lose consciousness.

* * *

Seb purred as his human lover lost consciousness as a result of their lovemaking. He’d been satisfied with this human’s cock, as well as the seed that was pumped into him.

This human man was virile enough to have a baby with him. His virility and the amount almost guaranteed that he’d fall pregnant with this human’s child.

The young demon put a little plug in his hole, to keep that viable sperm in. He then kissed the human on his soft lips and whispered: “Sleep. We’ll be together again. _You’re my number one_.”

And he left his lover there in that motel room.

* * *

When Mark opened his eyes, he wasn’t in that motel anymore. He was still in a bed, but it was his wedding bed, and his right hand was chained to the headboard. He felt his body go numb. He wanted to cry. He heard his wife speak to someone, probably the person who'd found him. And that enraged him.

The sudden surge of rage scared him. He’d never felt that way before, not even the times Ann hit him with anything. He wasn’t a violent man, never was, but now he felt urges to break bones, rip things... it wasn’t him.

The front door shut, and it certainly didn’t take Ann long to storm back into the bedroom.

She was angry.

“How dare you cheat on me?!” the woman yelled. “I’ve carried your bloody spawn and you repay me like that?!” she grabbed one of her old leather belts.

The dark-haired man made himself as small as possible. It would be over sooner if he just let her hit him.

Their neighbours would probably not even call the police anymore, after hearing Ann’s story over and over, nor would anyone believe him for his word.

The belt hit his back, too many times to count.

* * *

He just laid awake in bed that night, bleeding from the wounds that his wife gave him.

Ann was now gone, probably to one of her many lovers.

Mark looked at the cuff he was chained to the bed with. He studied it closely, then he grabbed the pocketknife that was deep in his sock drawer and began sawing at the little chain-link.

This was one of the few chances he'd get to run away before it was too late.

He had to run. For his own life as well as his son's life. They were both in danger.

After what felt like hours, he’d sawn through the metal and had freed himself from the bed.

Now, it was time to grab essentials.

There was a travel bag in Ann’s closet. He cut the tags, grabbed some underwear, socks and a clean outfit, but mainly clothes and diapers for his son. Then he grabbed his backpack, for his pocketknife, passport, wallet, watch, shower gel, talk powder, a plastic bag, and milk powder.

At last, he took his son from his crib and left the house he’d once called home.

And now, he had to get away from Ann as far as possible.

Mark just went to the nearby station of Queanbeyan and took the night train to Canberra, where he took the train to Melbourne, to the airport.

Melbourne flew internationally, and it was the safest way to get out of the country. And fast.

He had to leave the country before Ann noticed they were gone.

Little Luke had slept through the entire train trip to Melbourne, convenient for his father. He hadn’t even noticed he was no longer lying in his crib but in the arms of his father.

His son was the dark-haired man’s only light. It had given him the courage to run. Without his son, he would’ve likely jumped off a bridge or in front of a train.

At the Melbourne airport, he managed to get a plane ticket to Hong Kong, get through customs without getting flagged and cut off his curls in the men's bathroom before getting on that Qantas plane.

He was in one of the last rows, a cheap business class seat and he was travelling with only hand luggage and his baby.

“That’s a cute one you got there.” a flight attendant said, smiling friendly. “Is your child a girl or a boy?”

“A boy.” Mark told her. “His name’s Luke, he’s just turned one.”

“If he’s going to turn out a lot like his father, I’m sure he’s gonna be a heartbreaker.” the blonde told as she checked the cabinets above the seats. “And where’s the trip going?”

“I... I don’t know yet.” the Aussie replied. “Just... as far away from my wife as possible.”

“You guys are having problems?” the woman asked, looking a bit concerned.

“I just... can’t handle it anymore.” the dark-haired man told. “I just can’t allow her to possibly endanger my son’s life.”

* * *

Britta had heard that you had to be careful with parents traveling alone with minor children, because a lot of kidnapping cases started with that. Colleagues had had passengers like that, but they were mainly from India and Nepal.

The man now in front of her was an Aussie male around the age of 30 traveling with his 1-year-old.

But the woman of German descent did notice the lacerations on his arm, bruising around his right wrist and eye-sockets and the pretty desperate tone of his voice.

The man looked strong, but he looked like he was the battered wife, the victim of probably many types of spousal abuse.

The flight attendant knew it wasn’t impossible for men to be the victims, but it was less likely because men were physically stronger. Though she knew that if abused men hit back, they would be accused of abuse.

“I understand.” the blonde said, holding out her hand. “I’m Britta, Britta Roeske.”

“Mark Webber.” the father said, shaking the offered hand.

“I’ll get you safe to Hong Kong.” Britta said. “If you need any help with your son, me and my fellow attendants offer our services. Just call us if you need anything.”

“What place can I use to change my son?” Mark asked. “As well as throw away the diaper?”

“As soon as you need to change him, I’ll show you the staff room. We have appropriate equipment over there.” the German descendant replied.

“Thank you.”

The blonde just smiled. “Happy to help.”

It was clear to the flight attendant that mister Webber truly loved his son.

She wondered how it could get so far. From what she’d heard about the Australians, they were very keen on protecting their citizens when it came to abuse victims. Weren’t they taking spousal abuse by the wife serious? Just what was going on in the land down under? Whatever it was, it felt wrong.


End file.
